Yo kai Watch: Una Amistad Helada
by Gabu R F
Summary: Pensando ser el único Yokai con habilidades de hielo, pero un día descubre que no es así. Embarcando se en una aventura para Encontrarla, y a la vez aclarar la verdad de su pasado.
1. El Comienzo

En una noche, en el Rio de Floridablanca, un pequeño yokai miraba su reflejo en el rio, recordando como llego a ese estado.

?: ¿Qué pasa Conmigo? ¿Cómo llegue a este punto? Incluso me llegaron a llamar una deidad. Pero todo cambio para mí. Desde ese Día, falle en mi misión, Por no haber llegado antes ella seguiría con vida. Pero falle, falle con mi deber, le falle esa chica. Desde ese punto, ya no continúe usando ese poder, ya no era merecedor de ello, De un yokai poderoso, a una pequeño y simple yokai. Que Frio, mejor me voy, Como si tuviera a donde Ir.

(Mi nombre, es Escanlofrio, Soy un yokai con habilidades de hielo, Y por desgracia no eh encontrado a otro yokai con habilidades de hielo, tal vez yo sea el único)

Al mañana siguiente, Encanlofrio estaba caminado cerca de la casa de Nathan cuando de repente…

Puerta abriéndose por una ventisca…

Escanlofrio: Pero que…

?: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, Adiós.

Escanlofrio: ¿Quién era ella?

Nathan: Valla, cada vez ella aparece, siempre deja congelación a su alrededor.

Whisper: Bueno Nathan, Es una yokai con habilidades de hielo, está en su naturaleza.

Escanlofrio: Acaso ella tiene habilidades de Hielo.

Nathan y Whisper: ¿eh?

Nathan: Hola Escanlofrio, Si te preguntas por ella, si, Ella también tiene habilidades de Hielo.

Escanlofrio salta hacia Nathan…

Escanlofrio: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo es?

Nathan: Tranquilo, Pregúntale a Whisper.

Whisper: ¿Qué?

Escanlofrio Mirada acecina…

Whisper: ¡Ah! Espera…

Salta hacia Whisper, Tirándolo al suelo.

Whisper: Tranquilízate y espera un segundo, déjame, la Encontré.

Escanlofrio le quita el Yo kai Pad a Whisper.

Whisper: Oye.

Escanlofrio: Se llama Granizia y…

Encanlofrio se quedó callado por un rato.

Nathan: Escanlofrio ¿estás bien?

Whisper: Me devuelves mí yo kai pad.

Escanlofrio le pasa el yo kai pad a Whisper.

Nathan: (susurrando) Whisper ¿Qué le pasa?

Whisper: (susurrando) No lo ce, probablemente esta algo atonoto por descubrir algo que no sabía.

Escanlofrio: Por casualidad ¿esa yokai tiene una forma anterior a esa?

Whisper: Bueno, Tiene una forma anterior a esa, aquí está, se llama Fristina. Mira.

Escanlofrio: ¡ah!

Nathan: ahora ¿Qué pasa?

Escanlofrio: No, no es nada. Ya me voy.

Nathan: Bien cuídate.

Whisper: Adiós.

En el camino…

Escanlofrio: No ce porque, Cuando me mostraron a Fristina, esa yokai me es familiar. Solo para aclarar dudas, debo encontrarla. Pero lo malo es… Que no ce donde está. Supongo que si ella es una yokai de hielo, tal vez ella vive en las montañas nevadas. (En su mente) Hace años que no he estado en ese lugar. Que frio. Concéntrate, (Mirada seria) Tengo que encontrarla.

Cortinuara…


	2. El Encuentro y el inicio de una Aventura

Esa noche en las montañas nevadas…

(Sonido de ventisca)

Escanlofrio: Que frio, Este lugar es como estar en un refrigerador gigante, Bueno, no lo llaman montaña nevada para nada.

(Viento frio)

Escanlofrio: ¡AH! No ce si pueda continuar, creo que debí haber ido cuando no haya tanto viento. (En su mente) Como pude salir de este lugar tan frio como este. Sé que soy una yokai de elemento hielo, pero esto es demasiado hasta para mí. (Tono serio) No, no voy darme por vencido, además estoy casi a medio camino, además tal vez encuentre un refugio, ¿eh?

(Mira una cueva)

Escanlofrio: Que bien, una cueva, puedo pasar la noche aquí.

En la cueva…

(Sonido de fogata)

Escanlofrio: Ya ciento que puedo continuar. (Mira la cueva) por alguna razón esta cueva me es familiar.

A la mañana siguiente…

Escanlofrio: (Bostezo) La tormenta paro ahora puedo continuar.

?: Ayuda.

Escanlofrio: ¿Eh?

?: Que alguien me ayude.

Escanlofrio: ¿Qué es esto?

?: Frihuahua, ayúdame.

?: ¡Ah! No, de ser algo de mi mente. (En su mente) No, no puede, no creo que sea, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Escanlofrio salió corriendo de la cueva, tratando de evitar el sonido de una chica…

Mientras tanto en Floridablanca…

Nathan: Whisper ¿Notaste que Escanlofrio, actuaba más raro de lo normal?

Whisper: Bueno Nathan, Todos los yokai pueden actuar más raro de lo normal.

Nathan: Pero, él se sorprendió cuando vio a Granizia y también cuando le mostramos los datos de Fristina.

Whisper: Bueno, Encanlofrio y Fristina, tienen mucho en común, Aparte de ser yokais del mismo grupo y Elemento, también acceden a su segunda fase solo con ponerse ciertos Objetos. Fristina se trasforma en Granizia poniéndose la Horquilla glacial, y Escanlofrio también, Solo que su objeto es la Capa de Ventisca, que lo convierte en una yokai sumamente poderoso.

Nathan: ¿Y cómo es?

?: Su ñombre es, Frihuahua.

Nathan: ¿Frihuahua? Whisper.

Whisper: Ya lo encontré. Escanlofrio se convierte en Frihuahua tras ponerse la capa ventisca.

Nathan: Déjame ver.

Whisper: Bien.

Nathan: Frihuahua, Según la leyenda, salva a la gente extraviada en las montañas nevadas. Algunos lo consideraron una deidad. Se parece mucho a Lavadenco, solo que con otro color.

Jibanyan: Es obvio, Lavadenco es el opuesto de Frihuahua. Frihuahua es de elemento hielo, y Lavadenco es de elemento Fuego. Ñunca lo vi eñ persoña, pero escuche muchas historias de él.

Nathan: Whisper ¿Qué paso con Él?

Whisper: No lo ce Nathan, aquí dice que en un cierto día… él desapareció.

Nathan: ¿Dónde creen que esta Escanlofrio?

Whisper: No lo ce.

Jibanyan: Probablemente este es un lugar muy cálido, o tal vez uña Montaña Ñevada.

Whisper: Lo dudo mucho, Escanlofrio prefiere el clima caliente, Aunque siempre tiene frio.

Nathan: Mmm…

Regresando con Escanlofrio…

Escanlofrio: Frio, frio, frio. Si solo hubiera un…

Escanlofrio Mira a un iglú…

Escanlofrio: Un Iglú, tal vez me pueda quedar un rato para descansar, pero, y que tal si alguien vive ahí, ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás.

Escanlofrio se acerca al iglú…

?: Hola.

Escanlofrio: ¿eh?

?: No creí ver a otro yokai en esta parte.

Escanlofrio: Tú debes ser Fristina ¿cierto?

Fristina: Si ¿Cómo te llamas?

Escanlofrio: Soy Escanlofrio.

Fristina: Un gusto en conocerte, pero ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

Escanlofrio: Lo supe por un yokai, blanco que flota.

Fristina: ¿Te refieres al Yokai que está siempre con Nathan?

Escanlofrio: Si.

Fristina: Para ser honesta, ese yokai no sabe de los yokais.

Escanlofrio: Yo también lo creo.

Mientras…

Whisper: (Achu)

Nathan: Whisper, ¿te estas enfermando?

Whisper: No, mi temperatura esta normal.

Jibanyan: Probablemente alguien, está hablando mal de ti en alguna parte.

Whisper: Jibanyan pero que cosas. (En su mente) Por favor que sea un resfriado.

Regresando…

Fristina: Por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Escanlofrio: Solo vine a buscar algo.

Frsitina: ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?

Escanlofrio: No puedo evitarlo, siempre tengo frio, está en mi naturaleza.

Fristina: ¿Y si tomas algo caliente?

Escanlofrio: Bueno, eso me calentara un poco.

Fristina: Oye, creo haberte visto antes.

Escanlofrio: Tal vez debe ser coincidencia.

Fristina: ¡Ah! Ya me acorde, te pareces mucho a Lavadenco, solo que más pequeño y azul.

Escanlofrio: Bueno, me lo dicen algunos.

Fristina: ¿Cuántos?

Escanlofrio: ¿Hasta ahora?

Fristina: Si.

Escanlofrio: Tu.

Fristina: Así que soy la primera.

Escanlofrio: Si.

Fristina: Acompáñame, Te daré algo para que no tengas tanto frio.

Escanlofrio: Gracias.

En el iglú…

Fristina: Toma, Espero que te quite un puco el frio.

Escanlofrio: (Glup) (Glup) gracias.

Fristina: De nada.

Escanlofrio: ¿Cómo es que terminaste viviendo aquí?

Fristina: Bueno, eso historia un tanto larga, desde hace un tiempo, cuando aún estaba viva, me quede un una cueva con una manta, deseando que alguien me ayudara, y también pensaba en comer ramen Caliente para quitarme el Frio. Cuando desperté, era Fristina.

Escanlofrio: … (En su mente) No lo puedo creer, si es ella, la cueva, las voces, y Con razón me era muy familiar.

Fristina: Escanlifrio ¿Qué pasa?

Escanlofrio: ¡ah! No es nada, Nada Importante.

Fristina: Sabes, yo siempre me eh preguntado que Frihuahua, me dejo morir, No que se supone, ¿Qué salva a la gente extraviada en las montañas nevadas? Pero él no hizo nada por mí, me dejo morir.

Escanlofrio: Seguro que él tenía un buen motivo por no haberte salvado a tiempo.

Fristina: Yo también me pregunta lo mismo.

Escanlofrio: (En su mente) Lo siento Fristina, no ce quienes eran esos yokai con los que enfrente, pero ellos me quitaron tiempo.

Fristina: Ya lo tengo.

Escanlofrio: ¿Qué pasa?

Fristina: Si vamos a la montaña Frihuahua, lo encontraremos y sabré porque me dejo morir.

Escanlofrio: Fristina ¿No crees andas un poco rápida?

Fristina: Vamos Escanlofrio, debemos darnos prisa.

Escanlofrio: ¿Pero Por qué?

Fristina: ¿No sabes que La Montaña Frihuahua solo es visible por la noche y con ventisca?

Escanlofrio: ¡¿Qué?!

Fristina: Vamos Escanlofrio.

Escanlofrio: D-De acuerdo. (En su mente) Si descubre que yo era Frihuahua, no sé qué me dirá, pero no será nada bueno.

Fristina: ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido.

Escanlofrio: ¿Qué pasa?

Fristina: Aquí esta.

Escanlofrio: ¿Qué eso?

Fristina: Mi horquilla Glacial.

Escanlofrio: ¿Para qué sirve eso?

Fristina: Este objeto es muy útil.

Escanlofrio: De acuerdo.

Fristina: Vamos Escanlofrio, No hay tiempo que perder.

Continuara…


	3. El pasado de Escanlofrio y La Montaña

Esa noche…

Escanlofrio: Frio, frio, frio y más frio.

Fristina: ¿Es por el viento? O ¿Por tu naturaleza?

Escanlfrio: Yo ya no sé.

Fristina: Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor pasemos la noche en esta cueva.

Escanlofrio: Bien.

En la cueva…

(Sonido de fogata)

Fristina: Toma, te calentara y te recuperara fuerzas.

Escanlofrio: Gracias, Por ciento ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

Fristina: ¿Contado esta noche? Solo 2 días y 2 noches.

Escanlofrio: Pensé que las ventiscas eran todas las noches.

Fristina: Si, pero esta es especial. La montaña Frihuahua es visible una vez al año por 3 Noches con ventiscas, después del Cuarto día, desparece por un año, y este año va a aparecer.

Escanlofrio: Fristina ¿Crees que es muy necesario ir al monte Frihuahua?

Fristina: Pues sí, Frihuahua se encuentra en ese lugar.

Escanlofrio: Pero nadie lo ha visto ni una sola vez, nadie está seguro de que él este allí.

Fristina: Yo estoy segura de que sí está ahí.

Escanlofrio: (Suspiro) (en su mente) No sirve seguir discutiendo, ella está decidida en ir con Frihuahua.

Fristina: (Bostezo) Será mejor que descansemos, tenemos mucho que recorrer.

Escanlofrio: Bien.

Fristina: Zzz…

Escanlofrio: Se durmió rápido.

Escanlofrio sale de la cueva…

Escanlofrio: Lo lamento Fristina, por mi culpa m se convertiste en un yokai, Ahora lo recuerdo todo. En una época, antes de ser Escanlofrio, era Frihuahua. Yo vivía aquí en las montañas nevadas, vivía feliz, y con una gran responsabilidad, Salvando a la gente, incluso me llamaron Deidad. Pero, esta noche…

Frihuahua: (Jaleo) No tengo tiempo que perder, ¡APARTENCE, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO!

?1: Ya te lo hemos dicho. ¿Sí quieres continuar? Deberás unirte a nosotras.

?2: O tendrá que derrotarnos primero.

Frihuahua: Ya se lo, más de una vez, Que jamás, jamás en mi vida, me uniré a ustedes.

?1: No podrás vencernos Frihuahua, Somos invencibles.

?2: No podrás ganar.

?1 y ?2: ¡AHORA PIERDE!

Frihuahua: (Jaleo) ¡NO PIENZO PERDER, BAJO CERO!

?1: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

?: Maldición, él es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

?1 Y ?2: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Frihuahua uso su movimiento Definitivo Bajo Cero mandando a volar a las 2 yokais.

En la mañana siguiente…

Frihuahua: ¿Dónde está?

Pero cuando llegue, era demasiado Tarde. Unas personas encontraron a la chica, sin vida, Diciéndose… ¿Por qué Frihuahua no la llego a salvar?

Frihuahua: No, no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

?: Oigan ¿Qué les pasa? Estoy bien.

Frihuahua: ¿eh?

?: ¿Acaso no me hoyen? ¿No me ven?

Fristina voltea su mirada…

Ella acerca a Frihuahua…

Fristina: Disculpe ¿Me puede decir donde…

Frihuahua se va rápidamente…

Fristina: Espera, regresa.

Frihuahua: (En su mente) Todo es mi culpa, de haber llegado a tiempo ella aun seguiría con vida.

Esa noche…

Frihuahua: Tercera noche, ya no soy merecedor de este poder.

Frihuahua agarra su capa y la deja en un hueco, transformándose de Frihuahua a Escanlofrio…

Escanlofrio: Adiós, Frihuahua.

Desde ese día no volví a la montaña Frihuahua, Para nunca recordar mi mayor fracaso.

Fristina: Escanlofrio.

Escanlofrio: ¡Ah!

Fristina: ¿Estas bien?

Escanlofrio: Fristina ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fristina: Me desperté, cuando no te vi, me preocupe y fui a buscarte. Al menos estabas cerca. ¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? está muy frio aquí.

Escanlofrio: Solo pensaba.

Fristina: Mejor piénsalo en la cueva. Aunque seamos yokais de elemento hielo, Y el hielo no nos congela, La vista es muy nula cuando hay ventisca. Vamos a la cueva.

Escanlofrio: Bien.

En la cueva otra vez…

Fristina: Zzz…

Escanlofrio: Ningún yokai se había preocupado por mí, Fristina, Quisiera estar contigo siempre, Pero tal vez me odies después de descubrir quién soy en realidad. Buenas noches, Fristina.

Ala mañana siguiente…

Fristina: (Bostezo) Bueno Escanlofrio, hora de con…

Fristina vira su alrededor, pero no está Escanlofrio…

Fristina: Escanlofrio, No otra vez ¿A dónde se fue?

Escanlofrio: ¿Qué pasa?

Fristina: ¿Dónde estabas?

Escanlofrio: Solo buscaba Comida. Para el viaje.

Fristina: ¿Por qué no dijiste a dónde ibas?

Escanlofrio: Bueno, Estabas durmiendo, y no quería despertarte.

Fristina: (Suspiro) Bien lo dejare pasar esta vez, Pero solo porque trajiste comida, continuemos.

Escanlofrio: Bien.

Fristina: Cuando sea la segunda noche estaremos a la mitad.

Escanlofrio: Bien.

Mientras tanto en Floridablanca…

Nathan: Whisper, Esto ya es súper raro.

Whisper: ¿En qué Nathan?

Nathan: Ya han 2 días desde que ya no vemos a Granizia.

Whisper: Y acaso ¿eso no es mejor? Ahora ya no tendrá que preocuparte por el hielo.

Nathan: Pero, no la hemos visto desde hace Días ¿eso no es preocupante?

Whisper: Un poco, Pero es no me precopa tanto.

Nathan: Whisper.

Whisper: Bueno, si te preocupa tanto ¿por qué no la llamas con su medalla?

Nathan: Bien. Ven aquí amigo, ven aquí Granizia, Medalla yokai has lo tuyo.

Reloj yo-kai: Lo sentimos, este yokai no se ha encontrado. Por favor, intente más tarde.

Nathan: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es posible?

Whisper: Para que funciona la invocación, el yokai debe ser encontrado, al introducir su medalla. Y además, Granizia tiene una forma anterior, Fristina, Probablemente Ella este en la forma de Fristina.

Nathan: Que mal, y justo cuando no tengo la medalla de Fristina.

Jibanyan: Ñate, Probablemente ella este eñ medio de uña aventura, Si la llamas ahora, tal vez la estará muy molesta.

Whisper: Bueno, los yokais viven sus vidas normales, y a veces los llamas en medio de una aventura.

Nathan: Bueno, tendré que esperar a que ella venga.

Jibanyan: Es mejor así. Am.

Jibanyan Se come una barra de chocolate…

En la calle…

Lavadenco: Que raro que Granizia no haya venido. Mejor para nosotros, ya le estaba cansando de terminar congelado.

Volviendo a la montaña nevada…

Escanlofrio: Waou. Esta montaña sí que muy.

Fristina: Un poco. Bueno, tenemos que pasar.

Escanlofrio: Fristina, La montaña es muy alta nos tomara días llegar al otro lago.

Fristina: Pero nos tardaremos menos volando.

Escanlofrio: Pero yo no puedo Volar.

Fristina: Yo sí puedo.

Escanlofrio: De acuerdo. (En su mente) Sabia que no lo lograríamos… bueno, ya era hora.

Fristina saca su horquilla glacial…

Fristina: Con esto puedo volar.

Escanlofrio: ¿Cómo vas a volar con eso?

Fristina: Solo mira.

Fristina se destapa la cabeza y se pone la horquilla glacial…

Una Luz envuelve a Fristina, convirtiéndola en Granizia…

Escanlofrio: ¿Fristina? Te vez… diferente.

Granizia: Llámame Granizia. Toma mi mano.

Escanlofrio: Ok.

Escanlofrio Tomo la mano Granizia y ambos se elevaron…

Escanlofrio: Waaaaa, que alto.

Granizia: Resiste, ya estamos a la mitad de la montaña.

Escanlofrio: (En su mente) Ahora que recuerdo, cuando era Frihuahua, cuando cruzaba las montañas, yo lo hacía saltando, siempre me tardaba un día y una noche. La elevada era todo el día y cuando descendía, Siempre llegaba de noche.

En la punta de la montaña…

Granizia: Bien, sujétate fuerte, aquí comienza el descenso. ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Escanlofrio empezó a llorar…

Escanlofrio: (En su mente) Hay ocasiones en las que extraño mi capa.

Granizia y Escanlofrio cayeron en la nieve…

Granizia: Caímos en picada, perdón, no medí la velocidad en el descenso, ¿Escanlofrio?

Escanlofrio: …

Granizia: ¡Escanlofrio!

Granizia sé quito la horquilla y volvió a ser Fristina.

Fristina: Escanlofrio ¿estás bien?

Escanlofrio: … S… Si…

Escanlofrio quedo inconsciente…

Fristina: ¡ESCANLOFRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Continuara…


	4. El final del viaje y una gran Amistad

Niebla oscura…

Escanlofrio: ¿Dónde estoy?

?: Sob, Sob…

Escanlofrio: Fristina.

Escanlofrio se dirige a Fristina…

Fristina: ¿Por qué me dejaste morir?

Escanlofrio: ¿De qué hablas?

Fristina: ¿Por qué me dejaste morir? Yo contaba contigo, Frihuahua.

Escanlofrio: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Escanlofrio mira su alrededor, y de que es Frihuahua…

Escanlofrio: Soy, Frihuahua.

Para la visión de Fristina, Escanlofrio es Frihuahua, y la visión de Escanlofrio es él…

Fristina: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Responde ¿No que se supone salvas a la gente perdida en las montañas nevadas?

Escanlofrio: Fristina, yo…

Fristina: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) No quero tus excusas, ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Escanlofrio: Fristina, espera.

Escanlofrio despierta…

Escanlofrio: ¡Ah!

Escanlofrio ve que está en una cueva y que Fristina está a su lado…

Fristina: Escanlofrio… Recupérate…

Escanllofrio: Todo fue un sueño.

Fristina: No quiero ser la única…

Escanlofrio: ¿Eh?

Fristina: No quiero ser la única del mismo grupo y Elemento…

Escanlofrio: ¡FRISTINA, DESPIERTA!

Fristina: ¿Ah? ¡ESACANLOFRIO!

Fristina le da un abrazo a Escanlofrio…

Fristina: Estas bien, estaba muy preocupada, (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento.

Escanlofrio: Fristina, no es necesario que te disculpes más. A demás Somos yokais, no podemos Morir.

Fristina: Snif, (limpiándose las lágrimas) De acuerdo. Después de la caída, te traje a esta cueva. Y me quede a tu lado.

Escanlofrio: Bien, Continuemos.

Fristina: Bien.

Escanlofrio: (En su mente) Ella también Creía que era la única Yokai del mismo grupo y Elemento, y también cambiamos de forma con ciertos Objetos.

Fristina: Solo nos queda 1 día y una Noche, vamos.

Escanlofrio: Bien, (En su mente) Sabrá la verdad tarde o temprano. En este caso tarde.

Fristina: Por cierto, cuando era Granizia ¿Por qué no te congelaste?

Escanlofrio: Soy un yokai de elemento hielo, No puedo congelarme, eso no tiene sentido.

Fristina: Ok.

Escanlofrio: ¿Para qué me preguntas eso?

Fristina: Es que cada vez que soy Granizia, cada cosa o persona que toco se congela.

Escanlofrio: Ok.

Fristina y Escanlofrio recorrieron todo lo que les faltaba, se tardaron todo el día, y cuando llegaron a La Montaña Frihuahua ya era de noche y con ventisca.

Fristina: Ya llegamos.

Encanlofrio: Increíble que haya llegado hasta aquí.

Fristina: La Montaña Frihuahua, la llamaron así porque es donde Frihuahua vive.

Escanlofrio: Fristina, tengo que decirte algo.

Fristina: No tenemos Tiempo, vamos.

Fristina llevo a Escanlofrio hasta la cueva de la montaña…

Fristina: Frihuahua, Frihuahua ¿Dónde estás?

Escanlofrio: Fristina… (En su mente) Esto lo había soñado una vez.

Fristina: Ahora no Escanlofrio, me dirá eso después de que encontremos a Frihuahua.

Escanlofrio: Pero…

Fristina: Frihuahua, ¿Dónde…

Fristina vio un altar dónde está la capa de ventisca…

Fristina: ¿Qué es esto?

Escanlofrio: Es la Capa de Ventisca.

Fristina: ¿Eh?

Escanlofrio: Fristina, Lo que quería decirte es que, Cuando me pongo esa capa, me Convierto en Frihuahua. Yo soy Frihuahua.

Fristina: …

Escanlofrio: Después de no haberte salvado a tiempo, deje mi Capa de Ventisca aquí. Desde ese día, ya no volví a ser Frihuahua. Sé que debí haberte lo dicho desde el principio, eso solo que no quería perder tu amistad. Es que al darme cuenta de tu existencia, me emocione que pensé buscarte, Cuando vi tu foto y tus datos en le yokai-pad de Whisper, me resultaste muy familiar, no había pensado mucho en este lugar en años. Entiendo tu enojo y no lo discuto. Mejor me voy, no debí haber vemnido en primer lugar.

Fristina: No.

Fristina abraza a Escanlofrio…

Fristina: No te vallas.

Escanlofrio: Pero ¿No estas molesta?

Fristina: Estuve molesta desde el inicio, pero me di cuenta de lo grandioso que era ser un yokai, Yo pen seque iba a ser un horror, pero no, ser un yokai, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Así que no te eches la culpa de todo, sé que no fue tu culpa.

Fristina se aleja…

Fristina: Esa capa se te ve bien en ti.

Escanlofrio: ¿Qué?

Fristina le coloco la Capa de Ventisca a Escanlofrio, envolviéndolo en una Luz, Transformándolo en Frihuahua…

Frihuahua: Había olvidado lo grandioso que era esto.

Frsitina: Si, verdad. Para hacerlo parejo.

Fristina Empieza a buscar su Horquilla Glacial, pero no la encuentra…

Fristina: ahí no.

Frihuahua: ¿Qué pasa?

Fristina: No encuentro mi horquilla.

Fristina recordó que tiro su Horquilla cuando fu a ayudar a Escanlofrio…

Fristina: nooooooo sob, sob…

Frihuahua: ¿Qué ocurre?

Fristina: Perdí mi Horquilla, y probablemente este cubierta en la nieve, Encontrarla nos tomada días o incluso más, buaaaaaaajajaaaaaaa

Frihuahua: ¿Te refieres a esta Horquilla?

Fristina: Snif, snif, ¡MI HORQUILLA GLACIAL! ¿Dónde la es contrate?

Frihuahua: Antes de irnos de la cueva, vi algo brillante en la nieve, así que me hacer que y la tome.

Fristina: Frihuahua, ¡GRACIAS!

Fristina Abrazo a Frihuahua…

Frihuahua: De nada.

Fristina se aleja…

Fristina: Bien dámela.

Frihuahua: No hace falta.

Frihuahua le coloco la Horquilla Glacial a Fristina, envolviéndola en una Luz, Transformándola en Granizia…

Granizia: Bien jugado.

Frihuahua: Aprendí de la mejor.

Granizia: (Risita) Hice una buena elección.

Frihuahua: ¿En qué?

Grinizia: Mi mejor amigo.

Frihuahua: Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí. La montaña desaparecerá dentro de un año.

Granizia: Vamos Frihuahua.

Frihuahua: Te sigo.

Desde ese día, Volví a ser Frihuahua, pero no cambia el hecho de que vuelva a ser Escanlofrio, Escanlofrio y Yo, somos la misma persona, al igual que Fristina y Granizia, Eso no cambia nada, Y ahora Vivo con ella, me ciento feliz de Encontrar a otro yokai del mismo grupo y Elemento, y Además, podemos cambiar de forma con ciertos objetos. Pensé que ella me tendría resentimiento, pero me equivoque. Incluso nos llamaron El Dúo Helado, porque Siempre Congelamos a todo y a todos con nuestro viento. Somos Granizia y Yo, El Dúo Helado.

En las calles de Floridablanca…

Nathan: ¿Whisper, creer que debería llamarla ahora?

Whisper: No ibas a esperar a que ella apareciera.

Nathan: Si, pero…

Jibanyan: Oigan, miren.

Granizia: Hola Nathan.

Nathan: Granizia ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto en días.

Granizia: Estuve ocupada esos días, lamento la preocupación.

Nathan: De acuerdo.

Granizia: Y también quiero presentarles a alguien.

Nathan: Bien.

Frihuahua: Hola Nathan.

Nathan, Whisper y Jibanyan: Wou.

Nathan: Ese es Frihuahua.

Granizia: ¿Lo conocen?

Whisper: Fue considerado una Deidad, Como no reconocerlo.

Jibanyan: Ahora si lo vi en persoña.

Frihuahua: Hola Nathan, tal Vez no me reconozcas, pero soy yo, Escanlofrio, Cunado me pongo la Capa de Ventisca, me convierto en Frihuahua.

Nathan: De acuerdo.

Frihuahua: Toma, por si quieres llamarme.

Granizia se quita la Horquilla Glacial, volviendo a ser Fristina…

Fristina: También la mía.

Nathan: Gracias.

Fristina se pone la Horquilla Glacial, volviendo a ser Granizia…

Frihuahua: Puedes llamarnos cuando quieras.

Granizia: Bien, tenemos que irnos, hay Muchos amigos que quiero mostrarles a Frihuahua.

Frihuahua: Nos vemos más tarde, Adiós.

Nathan, Whisper y Jibanyan: Adios.

Nathan: Ese si es un Dúo muy Helado.

Whisper: Deberíamos llamarlos, El Dúo Helado.

Nathan: Si, tal vez, ahora conseguí 2 medallas yokais el día de hoy.

Fin.


End file.
